walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranger (Video Game)
Campman was an original character heard and seen in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is a major antagonist to the group. Campman was the owner of the station wagon full of supplies and seeks revenge on Lee's group. Pre-Apocalypse Lttle is known about Campman's life before the outbreak but is possible that he lived in or near Savannah. He mentions that he had a wife named Tess and two children named Adam and Elizabeth. He also said he was a little league coach. Post-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead While Clementine is resting next to Lee and Kenny in the control room on the train, he attempts to contact her. He says that he's excited she's coming and that he has her parents, Ed and Diana. He also says to go see him, no matter what Lee says. Lee and Kenny wonder who he is, as they pull into Savannah. Episode 4: Around Every Corner At the start of the episode, Lee holds the walkie-talkie, so Clementine won't contact him. After a church bell goes off, he contacts the group and tells them to get off the street for their own safety. Lee can ask who he is, but the man doesn't respond. While Lee is at the house, a man spies on him through the gate. Lee sees him, but can't get a good look at him because of thick fog, and the man runs off. Lee yells at him. The group then wonder if this was the man who was talking to them on the walkie-talkie. At the end of the episode, he somehow convinces Clementine to meet him outside. She goes, and he kidnaps her. Lee thinks he is Vernon, and so he goes after him. However when Lee, and any survivors he might have convinced to go with him, arrive at the hideout of Vernon's group, he and the others are nowhere to be seen. The unknown man contacts him via the walkie-talkie. Lee, still assuming that he is Vernon, demands he reveal himself, but the man denies that he is Vernon, and tells Lee to watch his tone. He says Clementine is safe and sound, and that Lee should choose his words more carefully. Episode 5: No Time Left Following the ending of the previous episode, a quick dialogue happens between Lee and Campman, he assures Lee that Clementine is safe and the only thing he wants is to Lee stop hurting other people. Presuming that Campman and Clementine are in The Marsh House, he and the group decide to head that way. After arriving at the hotel, Lee notices the abandoned car from Episode 2 parked in the street. Lee finds the room where Clementine is, but he is held at gunpoint by Campman, who finally reveals himself. Campman orders Lee to give up his weapons and sit down, he reveals that the abandoned car and all the supplies taken by Lee's group was his. Lee is given the option to explain that he was against the decision of taken the supplies (If the player did refused it in Episode 2), however, Campman tells Lee that he didn't want nothing to do with Lee, until he heard about all the bad things he have done. Campman says that he took his son to hunt in the forest, but he lost himself, he and his wife then went deeper in the forest to look for their lost son, but they were unable to find him. They decide to go back just to find out that their supplies were stolen by Lee's group. This caused a chain of events, his wife took their daughter and left him after days of starvation and anger, Campman found their reanimated corpses the next day on the road. He was able to sintonize his radio with Clementine's, and was able to get the information he needed to get his revenge on Lee. He accuses Lee of all the bad things he has done, based on all the choices the player made until this point of the game. Campman tells that he is going to torture Lee, he starts to talk with a bowling ball bag laying in front of him on the floor, and in this moment of distraction, Clementine is able to escape the closet she was locked in and uses an object on a counter to strike Campman (if Lee points at the bottle or the lamp, she will hit Campman in the head, if Lee points at the knife, she will impale Campman's shoulder). During the distraction, Lee is able to disarm Campman and they start brawling through the room. Lee can either choke Campman to death or let him live. If Lee lets him live, he will try to choke Lee instead, and will get shot in the head by Clementine, who picked up his gun from the floor. If Lee choked him to death, he is given the option to shoot him in the head to prevent reanimation or just abandon his corpse there. It is later revealed that the object inside the bowling ball bag is actually his wife's reanimated head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Campman has killed: *Lee Everett (Caused) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) (Determinant) *Kenny (Indirectly Caused) *Adam (Possibly Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *Clementine (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) While fighting with Campman, Lee is given the option to choke him to death or let him live. If Lee chokes him to death, he is given a new option to either shoot Campman to prevent reanimation or not, even if he is not shot, Lee and Clementine leave the room before he reanimates. If Lee decides not to choke him, Campman starts to choke Lee to death instead, but he ends up getting shot in the head by Clementine. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *In Episode 2: Starved for Help, Clementine is seen talking into her walkie-talkie. She says it's broken, but she likes pretending she is talking to her parents. It is likely that she was actually talking to the unknown man. Another instance of this also happened in the beginning of Episode 3: Long Road Ahead. She is seen talking into her walkie-talkie as Lee and Kenny return from their trip to the drug store. *It was his station wagon that Lee's group had found at the end of Episode 2 and had taken supplies. When he found Clementine through the walkie-talkie, he began to plot his revenge Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Unseen Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed